I'm Grateful For
by Jessi-chan9867
Summary: Kaito tries being a good Big Brother and brings Thanksgiving to the English-speaking Vocaloids in the Vocaloid household. Thanksgiving oneshot; Family/Friendship/Humor


_Disclaimer: Me no own Vocaloid...! (o*^*o)_

**I'm Grateful For... - A Thanksgiving ONESHOT**

* * *

Ah, Thanksgiving...

Most people see this holiday as a special day to gather with family and friends to say a simple 'thank you' for even the most insignificant things. An opportunity to gather around a table filled with warm, delicious food and laugh along with cousins you know you would've choked to death had it been any other day. A day where everyone is happy and content with everything they have.

Bullshit.

At least, that's what Vocaloid member Big Al thought as he got up on the morning of said holiday.

Why would Big Al think such a thing, you ask? Simple. Being around the rest of the Vocaloid team would do that to ANY Engloid. Japan was nice enough, sure, but their Thanksgiving wasn't really the same at all. Where was the turkey? Where was the family gatherings? He really wished he could go to his 'country of origin', but he knew he couldn't. After all, he was born in 'The VocaLab', as everybody had named the strange place, and staying in the Vocaloid household was far from optional.

The adult shook his head and got up from his place in bed. No, it's useless to wish for a better Thanksgiving. And proving this thought further was the angry screech of "KAITOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" that echoed through the hall outside of his room.

Yes, it was completely useless to wish for a better Thanksgiving.

* * *

Meiko coughed as she fanned all the black smoke away from the oven. "Honestly, Kai-kun, why would you-"

"I'm sorry, okay?!" The guilty party for the sudden fire was on the verge of tears as he kept on apologizing. "It's just that... Don't you ever notice how all the English Vocaloids seem... Unhappy when this day rolls around?"

The woman shook her head and just kept on trying to put the flames out with a fire extinguisher. When all was done, she turned towards Kaito and put both of her hands on her hips. "Why did you do this?"

Kaito hung his head down, ashamed for nearly burning down the entire kitchen. "I thought it would make Ollie-kun happy..."

Meiko frowned. Honestly, ever since the boy got his English voicebank, he's created MORE mayhem than usual since he now had the ability to talk to the English-speakers. Mainly Oliver, since the two have become really good friends since his V3 release. But, now was not the time to think about Master's bad decision in making the boy bilingual. She crossed her arms in front of her chest and said, "Explain."

His blue hair flew a bit as he hastily nodded. "Well, Ollie told me about this holiday he wishes he could celebrate, but he can't, since not all of us are English, so I decided to be an awesome big brother and try to make his little wish come true, so I tried cooking a nice Thanksgiving feast so he could finally celebrate it for once, but I ended up burning the oven 'cause I don't really know how to cook any of the food needed, and then you came in and-"

"Alright, alright, shut up!" Meiko glared down at Kaito, her head throbbing from the lad's rushed explanation. "I understand where it is your coming from, but how could you just stupidly barge into this kitchen and cook for a holiday you don't even know that much about?"

Kaito let out an annoyed 'humph' and declared, "I researched!"

'_Not that much, obviously,_' Meiko sweat-dropped and sat down on a nearby chair, a bit tired for just having to put out a fire. She looked over at Kaito, who had started cleaning up the ashed remains of the kitchen utensils he had used. The man's an idiot... But he sure is a good big brother to everyone.

"Let me help you, Shion," Meiko declared as she hopped off of her seat and grabbed a wet towel with a smile.

* * *

It was now somewhere around six 'o clock, and all the Engloids (and even a couple of the bilingual ones) had received a rather strange message.

'_Come to the dining hall immediately! I have the awesome-est surprise for y'all! - Big Brother_'

Fellow Engloid Oliver smiled at the message, knowing the exact identity of the anonymous 'Big Brother'. With a bit of a jump in his steps, he happily made his way over towards the dining hall, his vocal chords humming a little tune as he walked.

"Oliver!" Said boy turned around to see one of the newest additions, YOHIOloid, running up to him while waving around a piece of paper. "Do you know what this could be about?"

The Brit shook his head, "No, although I could guess..."

YOHIOloid smiled warmly at the younger boy and affectionately ruffled his blonde hair, causing an amber eye to slightly glare up at him. "Well, we should hurry up! I can't wait to see what this is all about~"

Oliver nodded after adjusting his hair and putting his little hat back on, a small smile gracing his lips. He whistles a rather high note, and out of nowhere, a small bird flies onto his right shoulder. He gently grabs the bird and affectionately pets his head.

Yohio watches with interest and says, "It's so cool how you can summon little James with a whistle!"

With a slight blush appearing on his cheeks, Oliver nods. He opens his mouth to compliment the Vocaloid on his ability to summon Cubi with his mind alone, when he noticed they had arrived at the dining hall.

The room was lit by the chandeliers above, and the long table in the room was filled with delicious food that made Oliver's mouth water, and the good-looking turkey in the middle of it all didn't help his now growling belly. There were plates and eating utensils neatly set up in front of each seat, and the candles that were spread nicely on the wooden surface added to the nearly elegant feel. But what surprised the Engloids the most were all of the Japanese-speaking Vocaloids yelling 'SURPRISE~" behind the extravagant feast.

Kaito was the first to snap the English-speakers from their shocked state by happily saying, "Happy Thanksgiving, guys! C'mon, what are you standing around for? LET'S EAT~"

Upon realizing the man's words, Sweet Ann quickly stopped everyone from even sitting down, "WAIT! We can't eat yet!"

Meiko raised an eyebrow, "Why the heck not? We worked really hard on this, y'know!"

Avanna shook her head and smiled, "We have to declare what it is we're thankful for before eating."

"Bullshit." Everyone looked at Mayu, who had her thin arms crossed over her chest, "I'm hungry, you're hungry. So let's just go straight to eat-"

"They're right," Mayu glared at Kaito, who silently prayed he would wake up to see tomorrow for having interrupted the violent Vocaloid.

And thus, the mayhem finally begins.

* * *

"... Do I seriously have to do this?"

"Yes, Len, now say it so we can eat."

"Fine!" Len Kagamine closed his eyes, a bit irritated seeing as about ten minutes have passed and he was practically dying of hunger. "I'm thankful for my badass-looking upgrade and my astonishing good looks."

"So conceited!" Len glared at his reflection, silently testing her to see if she could do better. Rin noticed this, and took the challenge as she said, "I'm thankful for just having a roof over my head and all this delicious food in front of me."

"LAME~"

"Why I outta-!" As the two fought in the background, Miku took her turn.

"I'm grateful for all the wonderful leeks in the world, and I'm also thankful for all those cute things out there~"

Everyone sweat-dropped and smiled nervously at the teal-haired diva, but deadpanned at Kaito's turn, "I'm grateful for ice-cream~ And double-rainbows~ And TRIPLE-rainbows~ OH! And unicorns, and faeries, and those weird things you use to clean the toi-"

"ALRIGHT, WE GET IT, WEIRDO!" Kaito pouted at being interrupted but listened to Meiko's declaration of thanks. "I'm thankful for all the alcohol we'll be drinking after this~!" Her eyes achieved a mischievous shimmer to them, and everyone felt slightly scared for dinner's end.

They were also scared of a possible apocalypse, seeing as Meiko wasn't exactly... SANE when it came to getting drunk.

Kiyoteru said his thanks to education (of course, 'cause it's _Kiyo_ we're talking 'bout), and now they just had to listen to little Yuki, who was the last Vocaloid remaining. Her innocent amber eyes lit up and she cutely said, "Thank you to Kaito-kun for making everyone happy~"

All the girls squealed at the adorable overload, and Kaito nearly let his nose bleed as he nodded at Yuki with a silent 'you're welcome'.

The Kagamines stopped pulling each other's blonde hair and sat down eagerly, each of them putting a piece of chicken, mashed potatoes (covered in gravy, of course), warm biscuits and baked potato on their plates. They looked at each other and talked civilly for once, not a single foul word exchanged between the two for the first time in years.

Miku smiled at the loving sibling scene next to her and turned towards the rest of the Vocaloid members. Everyone was all laughter and smiles, and even fearful Mayu seemed to be getting along nicely with everyone. Her heart fluttered upon seeing such a rare scene, and she quickly saved the memory into her mind, not wanting to forget it.

She dearly wished they could do it all over again next year, too, as she ate a spoonful of mashed potatoes.

* * *

_A.N./ Happy Thanksgiving, everyone! ^u^ I would like to thank you for clicking on this little oneshot, and I hope you enjoyed it! I tried to make it a bit funny towards the end, but I FAILED! :( But the fluffiness makes up for it, no? :D_

_Review and tell me what you think~ ^^_


End file.
